


Что позволено Юпитеру

by timid_owl



Series: Quod licet [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, General unhapiness, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but like, it's not so bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Всю жизнь Хиггс не мог разобраться, чего именно хочет.
Relationships: Fragile & Higgs Monaghan, Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Higgs Monaghan & Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Quod licet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Что позволено Юпитеру

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Tremere Sinistra 
> 
> Настоящее описание должно выглядеть примерно так: в асексуальном мире Хиггс живет долго и несчастливо, обтрахивает себя обо все, что попадается под руку, а потом встречает Сэма. 
> 
> Градус пафоса завышен в силу особенностей персонажа. Есть инфа, что автор перестарался. 
> 
> Я бы поставила в метки "психологию", если бы не... ну, знаете... порно с тентаклями ¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯ (как будто все мы здесь собрались не ради порно с тентаклями, в самом деле) 

_...Ибо вечность – Богам._

_Бренность – удел быков..._

_Богово станет нам_

_сумерками Богов._

_И надо небом рискнуть,_

_может быть, невпопад._

_Ещё нас не раз распнут_

_и скажут потом: распад._

_И мы завоем от ран,_

_потом взалкаем даров ..._

_У каждого свой храм._

_И каждому свой гроб._

_Юродствуй, воруй, молись!_

_Будь одинок, как перст!.._

_... Словно быкам – хлыст,_

_Вечен Богам крест._

Оно было с ним, сколько он себя помнил. Во вшивом затхлом бункере, куда папаша притащил его — уже там липкое и тошнотворное ворочалось под кожей, кольцами ложилось на плечи, ползло вниз по рёбрам, и вверх, жгуче — вдоль бёдер. Хиггса тогда воротило от всего вокруг: от стен, от спёртого воздуха, от трусости и боли, сочившихся из каждой щели. Но больше всего от самого себя — за настойчиво тянущую внутри пустоту, разрастающуюся, словно корродирующий кратер. В папаше этой пустоты будто не было — Хиггс видел по злым, глупым глазам — и это бесило старого ублюдка не меньше, чем разговоры о жизни за четырьмя грязными стенами. Возможно, она и подтолкнула Хиггса тогда: возможно, ему казалось, что там, во вне, её будет, чем заполнить. Он не помнил точно: всё, что осталось в памяти — это толстые пальцы, сквозь захлестывающую темноту и короткий, чавкающий звук.

Снаружи стало — он хотел бы, чтобы стало легче, но стало… иначе. Теперь Хиггс видел других людей : широкоплечих, сильных мужчин, женщин с мягкими губами и бледной, не тронутой солнцем кожей. Теперь он мог пожимать им руки, хлопать по плечам – и пустота звенела, остро и требовательно, сладко дрожала под коленями, влажно сжималась внизу живота. Хиггсу хотелось — чего угодно: потрогать, прикоснуться губами, почувствовать, как прикасаются в ответ, осторожно, боясь навредить, или грубо, оставляя россыпь тёмных синяков. Детали не имели значения — тогда нет. Единственное, что было важно — отсутствие, абсолютное, глухое равнодушие к тому, что Хиггс готов был протянуть на ладони. 

Что ж, выходило, что папаша не так уж ошибался: Хиггс _был_ чокнутым уродцем, больным на всю голову и проклятым вымершими после Выхода Смерти богами. Смириться с этим казалось проще, теперь, когда у него был целый мир — от края до края и даже по ту сторону — когда люди нуждались в нём, пусть нужда их была пресной и бесцветной, словно низкое небо над головой. Уже этого было достаточно. Он был доволен, какое-то время точно. С остальным он выучился разбираться сам – под тёплыми струями душа, под шум крови в ушах, дразняще-медленно, закусив ладонь, или быстро, насухую, почти до боли. Если это не было лекарством, то чертовски годным анальгетиком — вполне. 

Все изменилось в первый раз, когда появилась Фраджайл. До неё желание ни разу не было столь ярким, столь целенаправленным и хватким, как Тварь утягивающая с головой в густую, вязкую смоль. До неё всегда можно было найти заменитель, подобрать плацебо с почти неотличимым эффектом. Тем тошнотворней было видеть в её взгляде, в каждом едва заметном жесте, что ей всё это было чуждо, противно даже, будто что-то мерзкое, подстерегающее в глубине: неконтролируемое и потому опасное. Он хотел её — себе. Её признание, её голос, её пальцы, сжимающие зонт. Но Хиггс никогда не был человеком, который получает то, что хочет. Впрочем, Фраджайл могла винить только себя. Заигравшись в хорошую девочку, она стала поразительно близорука — Хиггсу почти не было её жаль. 

Когда он встретил Амелию, то словно прозрел. В её глазах, в её самой сути, Хиггс видел отчётливо и ясно ту же нужду, ту же изматывающую тягу, только наоборот, перевёрнутый в отражении энантиомер. 

— Пришло время все закончить, — сказала она и он пошёл за ней, не оглядываясь. 

Надев маску, Хиггс перестал разбирать, где заканчивались его желания и начинался ДУМ; где голос фактора вымирания звучал громче, чем его собственный. Он хотел сделать Фраджайл больно, хотел быть сильнее, хотел власти — всей, которую мог получить, всей, которой был достоин. Он не помнил, хотел ли взрывать город — но это было не важно, ни тогда, ни сейчас: в отчаянии была завершённость, абсолюция грехов, бывших и будущих. Безысходность казалась Хиггсу слаще и осмысленнее всего, что случалось с ним в жизни. 

К тому же, теперь у него была сила, а с ней – целый букет развлечений, чтобы со вкусом скрасить время. Твари оказались податливыми, словно влажная глина — даже слишком, Хиггс был почти разочарован полным отсутствием отпора, протеста, хоть малого отблеска своеволия. Почти — в отличие от людей, в них не было ни брезгливости, ни осуждения. Теперь он мог получить любой размер, любую форму, достаточно было свыкнуться с холодной, упругой тяжестью, обхватывающей лодыжки, сворачивающей под коленями, затекая за голень сапог, разводя ноги в стороны. Он мог взять столько, сколько хотел, сколько мог вынести, не отключившись от переизбытка: тягучие потоки, скользящие наружу и обратно внутрь, вразнобой, в такт, пока в глазах собираются слёзы, а на подбородке скапливается, мешаясь с грязью и смолой, слюна. Безразличие с лихвой восполнялось изумительной заполненностью, распирающей болью, не проходившей днями. В боли вообще, как выяснил Хиггс, было что-то упоительное, что-то в корне естественное. Человек есть испытатель боли, думал Хиггс, и находил в этой мысли ранее не ведомое утешение. Боли было достаточно, чтобы притупить на время сосущий вакуум внутри. Пусть ненадолго, но всё это — какая удача — и так должно было скоро закончиться. Он сам подарит миру долгожданный, ослепительный конец. 

В Сэме Бриджесе не было ничего особенного, ни грамма оригинальности, ни толики величия. Он не был ровней ни Амелии, ни самому Хиггсу — уж это было очевидно, как день, и Хиггс никак не мог взять в толк, почему девчонка так возится с ним, следит за каждым шагом, сдувая пылинки. Вначале это было просто любопытство: Хиггсу хотелось понаблюдать за ним, как за копошащейся в колесе крысой. 

Он пропустил момент, когда больше не смог отвести глаз. Это было неочевидно, он не мог сформулировать — долго, до самого конца, — понять причину, по которой к Сэму тянуло, как магнитом, сбивая и без того шаткие полюса у Хиггса в рассудке. Сейчас, распластавшись на Берегу, Хиггс осознавал яснее: Сэм не притворялся, с самого начала не хотел быть чем-то большим, чем являлся — грязным, жалким разносчиком. Тогда ему хотелось ткнуть Сэма мордой в его ничтожность, открыть ему глаза на смехотворность его попыток. И одновременно, хотелось чтобы Сэм догадался, нашёл его, ударил, сжал пальцы на горле и сдавил как тогда, в детстве, которого Хиггс не помнил. 

На мониторе перед ним Сэм сгружал в терминал ещё теплую пиццу и Хиггс вставлял в себя сразу три пальца, заламывая руку и влажно всхлипывая. Узнай Сэм сейчас, он бы разозлился, он бы оттянул Хиггса за волосы, протащил бы по тесной комнате, свалил бы в углу так, что голова бы мотнулась, глухо ударяясь о пол. Он бы врезал ему так, что в ушах бы зазвенело. Сжал бы в пальцах челюсть, заставляя раскрыть рот — Хиггс хрипло застонал, пропихивая собственные пальцы сквозь сжатые зубы. Сэм был бы в ярости, причинял бы боль, растягивая его губы, заставляя брать его до самой глотки — Хиггс бы задыхался и скулил, не разбирая ничего из-за слёз и кружащейся головы... 

...Кулак Сэма впечатался в челюсть, раскрошив пару зубов. Хиггс встретил удар с облегчением, близким к благодарности. Сэм бил его, словно Хиггс заслужил каждый удар. Пожалуй, думал Хиггс, так оно и было. Он распахнул руки и рухнул в смоляное море, наконец-то позволяя себе отпустить. Нахуй все. Амелию, Сэма, его самого. Пошло оно... 

Сэм нависал над ним, его руки цеплялись за плечи, скользили по смоле. Хиггс попытался было вздохнуть, но воздух не желал лезть внутрь — возможно, дело было в сломанном ребре, возможно хиралий наконец-то до отказа забил бронхи. Он ждал, почти с нетерпением, что Сэм навалится сверху, заставляя Хиггса погрузиться с головой, предвкушал, что ставшие такими знакомыми руки сейчас сожмутся, перекрывая трахею. Но Хиггс никогда не был человеком, который получает то, что хочет. Вместо этого, его потянуло вверх и прочь из смолы — без грубости, без боли — без большей боли, чем та, что уже растекалась по телу — без лишней осторожности. Словно Хиггс не был поломанной к чертям пустышкой, ни падшим, некогда всесильным богом; словно он был всего лишь человеком, не сильным, не слабым, но вполне способным отдать концы, уйдя на дно и захлебнувшись. Хиггс болтался в сэмовой хватке, позволяя сгрузить себя на сырой песок, уставившись невидящим взглядом в белёсое небо. Когда сознание начало возвращаться, сгущаясь обратно в лениво ползущие мысли, он повернул голову и улыбнулся Сэму — всё произошедшее за последние годы вдруг показалось далёким и бессмысленным, и до чёртиков смешным. Сэм посмотрел в ответ всего секунду, уставшими, помутневшими глазами, и увидел Хиггса — с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, залитым грязью лицом, потерянного и беспомощного, как слепого щенка. Увидел и улыбнулся в ответ. 

Хиггс не помнил, как давно он остался один. Казалось, что вскоре всё, что он будет помнить — это усталый разнобой, с которым волны бьются о скалы. Хиггс опустил потяжелевшие веки и повторил губами улыбку Сэма перед тем, как погрузиться в зыбкий, неспокойный сон.


End file.
